Connector block devices of compact type for use in connecting subscriber telephone lines within a telephone office are well known in the art, as exemplified by a copending application Ser. No. 410,449 filed Oct. 29, 1973, and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application. Many telephone offices have provision for offering grounding and overload protection to individual subscriber lines in locations other than the connector block. Connector blocks of the type disclosed in the above mentioned application have no provision for grounding and overload protective functions. It is also known in the art to provide such functions by structure incorporated into a plug-like protective module, as for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,539 granted Dec. 3, 1974 and, again, assigned to the same assignee as the instant application.